battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch Slinger
The Pitch Slinger is a unit of the Wolf Clan. About The art of Pitch Slinging evolved as a lifesaving tactic in the mines. As the enslaved Wolves burrowed deeper into the earth, something horrible began to happen: entire mining teams would be discovered dead in the lower tunnels, their bodies unmarked by violence. At first, these deaths were attributed to subterranean demons. Only after a skeptical Lotus overseer demanded to examine these bodies by torchlight - and was disintegrated by the ensuing blast - did the Wolves realize their men had struck pockets of odorless, poisonous gas, and that only their reliance on low-burning lanterns had saved them from the flames. The obvious solution was to detonate these pockets of gas from a distance. Burning pitch proved the hottest and most reliable substance for the task. Always eager to demonstrate their bravery, Wolf pitch slingers took to flinging the fiery sludge with their hands, protected only by tattered strips of cloth. These slingers are feared in combat, as much for their cheerful disregard for pain as for the agony that a fistful of flaming pitch can inflict. Usage With their searingly explosive missiles, Pitch Slingers provide literal firepower to fellow Wolves against foes weak to Explosive and buildings. A lonely Pitch Slinger, like a Serpent Raider, may not burn down any building, but a sneaky, small 'demolition squad' of three to five can burn down a whole base to smoldering cinders within minutes if left unchecked & not during a rainfall. Pitch Slingers are unconventional rangers: defensively, Pitch Slingers' good health and strong Cutting resistance allow them to withstand flanking attacks from sword-toting melee assailants, on the other hand Pitch Slingers take full damage from Piercing and Blunt weapons and are vulnerable to Magics; offensively, their explosive missiles either incinerate enemies weak to Explosives or barely singe Explosive-resistant enemies. So Wolf players need to be greatly aware of the enemy team's unit composition to effectively field Pitch Slingers. Shale Armor further increase the Pitch Slinger's already excellent cutting resistance and cover Pitch Slingers' weakness against magic. Thanks to Druidess' Blessings, Pitch Slingers can lay Scorched Earth pools — a combination between Phosphorus Bolt and Mine (somewhat weaker but unseen) — to dispel fog-of-war, expand Wolf players' vision and damage careless trespassers. Wolf players can exploit the online camera rotation trick against inexperienced enemy players by positioning Scorched Earth behind tall buildings, giving them an unpleasant dilemma: giving away information or stepping on Scorched Earth and getting explosively hurt. Last but not least, Wolf techniques help Pitch Slingers in various ways: Eagle-Eyed Pitch Slingers hurl pitch-bits farther, King-of-the-Hill increases Pitch Slingers' height-advantage derived attack power, and Blasted Furnace boosts Pitch-Slingers' Explosive resistance, which may be compounded multiplicatively by Shale Armor to make Pitch-Slingers almost impervious to enemies' explosive missiles. Gallery Pitch Slinger - Wolf Clan.jpg|Pitch Slinger Concept Art Quotes Move *''"Move it!"'' *''"Hot on the trail"'' *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Get a move on!"'' *''"Don't have all day"'' Attack *''"Flaming tsunami!"'' *''"I'll singe their eyeballs!"'' *''"Know the Wolf's fire!"'' *''"Catch!"'' *''"Here's a scorcher!"'' *''"Cook 'em!"'' *''"Burning death!"'' When engaging in melee combat *''"BURN!"'' Kills *''"Good catch!"'' *''"Ha! Too hot to handle!"'' *''"Feeling a li'l... dead?"'' *''"Death... 'Wolf style'!"'' *"Ha! Intentional grounding" (A reference to the gridiron football violation of rules) *''"If you can't handle the heat..."'' *''"You should've run!"'' When healed * "Ah... ready for action!" * "Ah... ready to play!" Death *''"Arm... broken..."'' *''"Last play..."'' Notes * The Pitch Slinger actually throws two projectiles which stick together per volley. * One of his attack animations makes him throw his projectiles separately, each from a different angle. Also, when the Pitch Slinger throws his projectiles at evasive units like Koril or Brawlers and Hurlers with Dodging, the projectiles will often miss and go separately. * Pitch Slinger's projectiles aren't pass-through. They don't pass through buildings or units like Hurler's or Cannoneer's projectiles; They fly over instead, damaging units between the pitch Slinger and his target. * Pitch Slinger's projectiles never fly over buildings (even with the distance upgrade) unless he attacks from high grounds (including towers), although certain buildings can be set on fire by his second hand throw (due to the special angle of this attack). * Scorched-Earth's tooltip indicates that each Wolf team may only set twelve Scorched-Earth pools; in fact, upon sixteen such pools may be present. * Due to his attack being mainly explosive-based, Pitch Slinger has no trouble getting rid of enemy wells unlike Raiders or Archers with fire arrows. References When Blast Furnace technique is researched. Category:Wolf clan Category:Missile Unit